1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for connecting an auxiliary handle to a handlebar of a bicycle, more particularly to an apparatus for connecting an auxiliary handle which can be easily and conveniently positioned relative to the handlebar of a bicycle when a rider is riding the bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional handlebar 1 of a bicycle. The conventional handlebar 1 is suitable for a rider to grasp when he/she is riding on a normal road. However, the rider does not feel comfortable when he/she is riding on certain terrains, for example, a long, curved ramp because the conventional handlebar 1 of the bicycle cannot be adjusted to meet the requirement of riding ergonomics. Therefore, an improved handlebar has been developed to overcome the aforementioned drawback of the conventional handle bar. Two auxiliary handles 2 are respectively connected to the handlebar 1 of the bicycle with the use of the clamping members 4, as best illustrated in FIG. 2. Each of clamping members 4 is adapted to sleeve the handlebar 1 and fasten to the same by means of a screw 3. Therefore, the auxiliary handle 2 can be rotated with respect to the handlebar 1 so that the rider can adjust the angle between the rider's body and the plane defined by the handlebar 1. However, the adjustment of the auxiliary handles 2 inconveniences the rider when he/she is riding. This is because the screws 3 must be loosened to allow the auxiliary handles 2 to rotate and then threaded to cause the clamping members 4 to firmly connect to the handlebar 2.